Pretty Little Problem
by helloll
Summary: Ali, onde você esta indo? Ei, Emily, me espera. Aonde vocês estão indo? Han? Cade vocês? ALI. E ela acordou suada e assustada de seu frequente "sonho". Mas afinal, sonhos eram para serem bons?


Ali, onde você esta indo? Ei, Emily, me espera. Aonde vocês estão indo? Han? Cade vocês? ALI.

E ela acordou suada e assustada de seu frequente "sonho". Mas afinal, sonhos eram para serem bons?

Tudo que Aria nao conseguia enterder, era o porque de ainda pensar em Ali, afinal, ela nunca foi boa amiga mesmo. Mas ainda sim, ela sentia falta dela.

So de pensar nela, seus pelos eriçavam. Entao ela rapidamente se libertou das cobertas e seguiu para o banheiro, a fim de parecer "apresentável" para mais um dia de aula. Pegando a primeira coisa que viu em seu guarda-roupa ela seguiu e escolheu um rímel qualquer, nada muito chamativo, afinal, tudo que ela menos queria, era o olhar de questionamento da escola, e ate do diretor. E "tudo, tudo culpa da Alisson" pensou com si mesma. Com seu nome nos jornais, e uma visita semanal a delegacia de Rosewood para depoimentos e ajuda no caso, ela achava tudo aquilo muito patético, afinal, podia ter sido qualquer um.

_-Aria se nao quiser ir andando é melhor se apressar!_ Gritou seu pai, Byron da cozinha de sua casa.

_-Ja estou descendo. Aria gritou de volta._

Com tudo pronto sem fome nenhuma ela ja estava a espera de seu pai no Subaru cinza.

-Nao vai comer nada? Perguntou Byron, ainda checando o no de sua gravata.

_-To sem fome. _

_-Entao ta, mas depois nao me liga porque passou mal. _

Deus, ela odiava seu pai falando assim. Ela sabia que ele nao se importava.

_-Voce volta a pe? _

_- É ta beleza, eu me viro._ Ela disse tentando sair o mais rapido possivel daquele carro.

_-Ta ok, tenha um bom dia filha_. E assim, ela viu o carro sumindo na paisagem calma e patética de Rosewood.

Com uma respiração funda ela seguiu para seu armario, dando graças a Deus de os corredores estarem vazios.

_-Ei gata, tudo bem? _Noel, seu impetulante namorado disse se aproximando e plantando um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.

_-É to bem, cade todo mundo?_ Perguntou ela, ao estranhar a calmaria que estava a escola.

_-Ah, a galera foi pro auditório, discurso-sermao do diretor. _Ele rolou os olhos. _-Você vai?_

_-Claro, pra onde mais eu iria?_ Ela perguntou ironicamente, sabendo exatamente a resposta.

_-Vocês dois! Nao deviam estar em outro lugar?_ Ele, sim, ELE. O coração de Aria disparou ao reconhecer aquela voz. Uma onda de felicidade atravessou suas veias. E entao ela teve coragem para se virar, e contempla-lo.

_-Claro que sim. So uma passadinha no banheiro. O senhor entende! _Entao Aria engoliu, com vergonha de Noel. Mas tudo que ela conseguia pensar agora, era em Ezra. Em como ele parecia lindo em seu _look _professor, terno e camisa social. _Deus, porque ele tinha que ensinar aqui? _Ela resmungou,varrendo-o com seus olhos.

_-Entao ? _Ele estava sorrindo, seu sorriso revelando seus dentes perfeitamente cuidados, uma coisa rara em Rosewood High.

_-Aria? _Entao ela percebeu que tinha viajado por tempo demais.

_-Hum, SIM, sim._

_-Tem certeza que ja esta acordada?_ Ele deu uma leve risadinha e saiu andando. _-Nao se atrasem meninos._ E essas foram suas ultimas palavras. Ela nao pode se segurar, a olhar para o seu traseiro, Deus, aquele traseiro...

_-O que deu em você hoje?_

_-Vamo logo._ Ela disse, pegando no braço de Noel, e torcendo, rezando, que ele nao tivesse percebido nada.

Eles chegaram no auditorio e o lugar ja estava uma bagunça, um bando de adolescentes juntos, é nisso que da! Sentaram nos primeiros lugares vagos, e em pouco de minutos o diretor ja tinha começado com as asneiras. Pouco atras do chefao, ela notou Ezra, sentado junto com os outros professores. Ela sentiu raiva, e tristeza. Como ele pode? Passar meses evitando-a, sem trocar uma palavra, a nao ser sobre a licao de casa. Tudo que ela queria, era poder abraça-lo, sentir seu cheiro, e ser correspondida. Ou desejado nunca ter ido aquele bar idiota, e encontrar com aquele cara idiota que a faz sofrer tanto.

-_Da pra acreditar no que esse cara fala? Toda semana a mesma bosta. _Reclamou Noel, impaciente em seu assento.

_-2, ninguém aguenta… _Ela disse, tentando se concentrar ao maximo no que o diretor falava.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

-_Mae, Pai, cheguei. Tem alguém aqui? _Aria gritou jogando suas coisas na ilha da cozinha.

E entao, ela ouviu um choro, acoado, baixinho…

-_Mae? _Ela chocada perguntou, ao ver sua mae no banheiro chorando. _-Ta tudo bem?_

_-Como voce pode? _Ella gritou, empurrando a porta com tanta força, que ela sentiu pena dos parafusos.

E entao veio a cabeça de Aria. _Meredith _. _Nao, nao, nao,nao, porra, nao pode ser._ Ela começou a chorar, pensando na unica coisa que poderia ter deixado Ella daquele jeito.

_-Mae abre essa porta._ Mas ela nao respondeu, e um silencio mortal planou sobre o comodo.

Com medo, Aria se trancou em seu quarto, e se enfiou em sua cama, desejando que ela estivesse enganada.

Porém os dias passaram, passaram, e passaram. Byron tinha saido de casa, Ella nao trocava um olhar sequer com sua filha, e Mike, o coitado estava enfiado na casa de alguma amigo. Sozinha naquela casa enorme para duas pessoas, ela procurava ficar fora o maximo possivel. Medo, medo e vergonha a impediam de ir falar com sua mae, nao apenas isso na verdade, Ella nao queria nenhum contato com ela. Isso deixava Aria furiosa, por que afinal, nada daquilo era culpa dela. Seu pai trair sua mae com uma estudante qualquer nao era e, nunca vai ser culpa dela. Aquilo era muito revoltante. Mas como uma boa Montgomery, ela fingiu estar nem ai.

Mais dias se passaram, e as simples palavras trocadas entre elas eram: Bom dia, e tchau.

_-Droga, logo hoje?_ Aria "falou" para seu despertador, que naquela manha, nao tinha feito um zumbido sequer.

Apressada e a pe, Aria se arrumou a medida do possivel para chegar a escola a tempo. O que claramente nao ia ser possivel, o relogio ja passava das 07:00hrs. Aria correu e seguiu com seu caminho para Rosewood High.

_-__Uma boa a senhorita ter se juntado a nos, pena que fora do horario. _O insuportavel e velho professor de historia com um sorriso amarelo disse a ela, escrevendo alguma coisa em um papel. _-Até as 15:00 senhorita._

Oh droga, ficar depois da aula? o dia estava ficando cada vez melhor. Sem atençao no que o professor falava, ela so conseguia pensar em quanto tempo ela nao falava com seus pais. Nem uma sequer expressao. Aquilo estava começando a deixa-la triste.


End file.
